The present invention relates to a chain for a power chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,762 discloses a saw chain for a power chain saw and comprises drive links, side links that connect them, as well as cutter links and guard links. In this connection, the cutter links and guard links are respectively alternatingly disposed on the longitudinal sides of the drive links, whereby in the direction of travel, the guard link is disposed ahead of the cutter link. The cutter link is provided on that surface thereof that faces the upper side of the chain with a curved contour that rises toward the cutter link with a nose that is formed on the end of the guard link and that when the saw chain is extended is disposed next to a depth limiter of the cutter link. In this connection, the outer end of the nose is disposed slightly below the upper point of the depth limiter, although the highest bulge of the guard link is disposed on the level of the depth limiter. In the curved state of the chain, the guard link is pivoted relative to the cutter link in such a way that in the region of the nose the outer contour of the guard link is disposed upon the path of the top cutting edge of the cutter link. With the known saw chain, no re-sharpening is provided, and such could not even be carried out economically since it is not possible to adapt the non-uniform curved contour of the guard link with simple means.
DE 37 43 226 A1 discloses a re-sharpened saw chain where guard or safety links are provided that precede the cutter tooth. These safety links are supported on the base of the cut via a nose-shaped projection. For this purpose, the safety link is provided with a nose that extends counter to the direction of travel toward the cutter tooth, with the nose overlapping the depth limiter of the cutter link. The nose is provided with a portion that drops off counter to the direction of travel, and that in the guide or reversing region is displaced onto the movement path.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a saw chain with which it is possible to achieve a significantly improved result during the so-called plunging or cutting with the power chain saw.